Losing A Tooth
by Pricat
Summary: A young girl has to get her tooth pulled but worried that Tooth won't come bit with a little help, it happens


**A/N**

**I know that I've been writing a lot of ROTG stuff on here but this one shot was inspired by a confession on the ROTG tumblr where a fellow Tooth fangirl was sad because the dentist pulled out her tooth saying that Toothina wouldn't get it which made her sad, but I understand as I wanted to give my broken baby tooth to Toothina after the dentist pulled it out, but she got rid of it which made me sad.**

**This made me wanna write a one shot about a kid who has a baby tooth that needs to be pulled out, but upset that Tooth won't get it or come to her but Tooth fixs that as she hates dentists throwing away baby teeth, meaning throwing away the memories in it if you know what I mean.**

* * *

It was a cold December afternoon as a young girl was brushing her teeth but felt pain as a tooth hurt but she was excited in case it was a baby tooth meaning the Tooth Fairy would come and leave her money as she went to tell her Mom, but she was stunned seeing that the tooth was broken.

"Blthye I'm gonna need to call the dentist to set up an appointment to look at it, as it could be dangerous." her mother told her.

Unaware to them, one of Tooth's mini fairies had listened but went to tell Tooth right away before the dentist claimed it for himself.

She arrived at Tooth's palace as the half human and hummingbird queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies wondered why the mini fairy was excited, but understood hearing a young girl was about to lose a tooth or have it pulled out.

"Why can't dentists let me do my job of collecting memories and not get rid of thbaby teeth?

Maybe we should keep an eye on Blythe just in case, okay?" Tooth said to the mini fairy.

She saw an alpha red flash over Blythe's image meaning her Mom was going to take her to the dentist making Tooth angry, but was going after the girl as she wasn't letting a baby tooth get thrown out.

* * *

"Open wide Bltyhe so I can see the damage." the dentist said as he examined Blythe's mouth but frowned seeing what was wrong.

"It's a broken baby tooth, and will come out in two months if not pulled out." he told Blythe's mother as Blythe was scared but whimpered as the dentist pulled it out but Tooth entered grabbing the tooth before the dentist could throw it away putting it i Blythe's pocket smiling as this was one tooth that wasn't going in the garbage.

"I'll see you later sweetie but your mouth will heal soon, I know it." she said leaving.

The dentist then gave Blythe's mother instructions about her daughter's mouth and letting it heal but Blythe was quiet on the way home knowing that the Tooth Fairy wouldn't visit her as the dentist had thrown it away.

She then had an idea going upstairs to her room as she could make a tooth out of clay but didn't want to anger the Tooth Fairy.

She then felt something in her pocket as it was her tooth but a little bloody, making Bltyhe fist pump.

"I should clean it in case she mightn't like it all gross." she told herself leaving her room and going to the bathroom cleaning the tooth but it was clean and was keeping it safe.

She was then playing with her toys until dinner but was excited about the Tooth Fairy coming but decided not to tell her Mom as she wouldn't understand.

She was eating on the other side because her mouth was healing and the area where the dentist had removed it was red and sore.

She was then getting ready for bed later but waited until her Mom was in bed putting the tooth under the pillow.

* * *

Tooth smirked as she was flying around in Blythe's neighbourhood but wanted to get Blythe's tooth herself opening the bedroom window flying in but saw the girl waking but it was okay, since she wanted to talk to her, laughing at the expression on Blythe's face.

"Yes I came sweetie and I was the one who put the tooth in your pocket, so that horrible dentist couldn't throw it out as baby teeth hold memories of the child from which it came from but I hate when dentists do that because I can't do my job.

Were you gonna trick me if you didn't have it Blythe?" she asked looking in the direction of the clay tooth making the girl blush but nod as Tooth laughed.

"I've gotta admit that is a clever idea because many kids try to trick me by faking they lost a tooth." she said making Blythe relieved but was getting sleepy.

Tooth saw her asleep but left money under her pillow knowing that she would always be there for those who lost teeth and collect them leaving the bedroom.


End file.
